


Horseback Riding

by amandroid



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, One-Shot, Porn, dominant!Paul, just straight up, really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandroid/pseuds/amandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for Jane's brother, Paul decides to pass the time with Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horseback Riding

Jane was looking out beyond the patio into the darkness of the garden when the rare silence was interrupted by an impatient huff from her boyfriend. She couldn’t help jumping slightly but the corner of her mouth curled up in a bashful smile.

“Cor, Paul. You scared me.”

Paul was slouching forward, facing her with one leg crossed over the other. He grunted as he shifted his weight to the other leg, readjusting himself in the uncomfortable wrought iron chair.

“I thought Peter said he’d be here by now. We’ve put off ordering all this time, I hope he realizes that.” His tone was playful curt and he gave his wristwatch a tap for emphasis. 

“Well, he apologized in advance should he run late. That was nice of him, don’t you think?” Jane felt herself jumping again, this time as she felt the touch of Paul’s callused fingertips on her wrist.

“Tsk…still, its a lovely evening,” Paul murmured while his hand moved up her forearm gently. His familiar caresses sent goosebumps to breaking on her bare skin, shivering as his touch sent a thrill coursing through her body.

“Cold?” Paul’s lips were mere inches from her neck, sending a new wave of shivers down her body as his breath played against her exposed skin.

“No,” she muttered, her voice somehow far away and faint. “On…the contrary…its,” she swallowed shakily, “quite mild, in fact.”

Paul’s answer came in the form of warm lips planting soft kisses along the line of her shoullder to her neck. “Mmmm, c'mead….” Briefly, Paul pulled the intoxicating heat of his mouth away and Jane jerked her head towards him, feeling overwhelmed and flustered. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he liked teasing her.

It was too dark to properly see his expression save for a shadow cast on the crease of his cheek to show the hint of a smirk. His long legs were open slightly as he patted an open spot on his lap on the metal chair.

“You want me to-?” Jane asked quietly.

“Yes,” Paul answered simply, the word a gentle hiss.

With trembling legs, Jane crossed the short distance between her chair to Paul’s, wriggling with some difficulty into the spot between his legs, facing away at first and letting herself be enveloped by his body. Against her shoulders, across her back, like sitting in a warm armchair. She giggled quietly as Paul’s breathing tickled her ear, moving closer until she felt something prod into her backside, throbbing like a secret heart. Now she knew why Paul was smirking, the fiend.

“Paul!” She turned her head sideways and looked at him with quiet reproachfulness. Paul, on the other hand, smirked wider, his eyes crinkling at the edges and looking more like a naughty schoolboy caught. With a shrug, he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his comforting weight against her. “I’m sorry, love. It’s just…” He groaned low and brushed his lips against Jane’s neck again. “That dress you have on…just looking at you makes me want to pop out.”

Jane giggled, her face flushing red. “I dare say you are popping out already…”

Paul chuckled fiercely and held her closer, unclasping his hands from her waist. Jane’s breath hissed as his deft hands migrated lower, hitching the smooth black material up to her thighs.

Jane’s eyes shot open. “No, Paul. We can’t…not here…”

Paul moved Jane’s hair aside, letting it tumble over her right shoulder in a flaming red cascade and kissed the nape of her neck gently.

“ ‘Can’t’? No…nobody’ll see us. Not if we move to the far corner, hmm.”

Jane took a deep breath and looked around. Paul had reserved this spot, she assumed so they could have some privacy. The glass door leading the restaurant was only open slightly ajar, letting in a small sliver of soft golden light. The table was near the very edge of the door, in the line of sight, but the far corner wasn’t. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say Paul planned this in advance.

“Well, what if…what if somebody hears us?” Jane protesting, already feeling like this particular argument was lost before she said anything. Paul shifted his hips against her backside, making her pant. God, he could be persuasive.

“C'mead….” There was a husky yet teasing urgency to his voice, a lusty growl in her ear, making her blush down to her hair roots. “As soon as we get back home, I’ll make love to you nice and slow like you like but now…” his lips smacked wetly against her shoulder as if to punctuate his statement, “…I want to fuck you in that little black dress.”

Jane exhaled sharply, overwhelmed but turned on by her boyfriend’s sharp insistence. How could she say 'No’ to that? She swallowed thickly and half-nodded her consent. She closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side, resting against Paul’s shoulder while his hands slid eagerly up and down her body. At first she tensed, thinking he was rushing to undress her but the way he plucked and grasped at her through the dress, she might as well have been. Jane’s breath caught as Paul’s soft but strong hands flattened and slid up her thighs, rubbing his fingertip through her panties. She squeezed her eyes shut as he rubbed and pressed hard to her clit through the barrier of damp cotton, a whimper of desperation escaping her lips as he rubbed it in a tight circle.

“Get up,” Paul commanded, his hand stopping dead. For a split second, Jane forgot about the 'plan’ and was half-prepared to spread her legs for Paul right then and there to get him to keep going but that wasn’t her...was it?

Paul rose behind her and made quick work of pushing the chair against the far edge of the patio with a metallic scrape, running a sweaty hand through his toussled hair. She let out a nervous giggle at the sight of Paul, aroused but determined, pushing the chair up at the right angle but the front of his slacks sporting a very obvious bulge. He chuckled back, giving her a sly wink and sat down before beckoning her into the shadows. In a fog, she made her way over, hoping her trembling thighs didn’t betray her need too much but Paul’s heavy-lidded gaze said it all as he looked up at her flustered with her dress half up. Holding his gaze with hers, he unzipped the front of his pants, pulling out his growing erection. Jane watched transfixed as he stroked his length before remembering what she had to do. Licking her lips, she hiked her dress up further to slide her panties down her pale thighs.

Paul let out an appreciative hum. “Now take it all the way off and come to me.”

Jane fumbled as she tried to take her panties off over her high heels and for a paranoid moment she thought Paul was laughing at her inexperience. “No, I have it. Just…let me do it…”

“Okay, I’ll leave you to that,” Paul said with a chuckle. biting his lower lip. Once Jane’s panties were off, she didn’t know what to do with them, balling the scrap in her fist but settled for gently placing them on the ground by the chair where Paul was bouncing his leg, looking all parts horny, impatient and amused.

“So…how do we…?”

“You’ve never done this kind of thing before, huh?” Jane hovered over Paul’s lap with unease. They had sex missionary style before and Jane had enjoyed it, more than she ever though she’d enjoy sex but this was…different, nevermind they were in a public place. What if they were caught? Dear god, what would the press think? Paul’s voice shook her out of her worries.

“Well…pretend you’re…” Paul ran a hand through his hair in thought before he snapped his fingers. “Pretend you’re horseback riding!”

Jane fought the urge to laugh. “ 'Horseback riding’? Paul, what do you know about riding horses?”

Paul chuckled back. “Plenty! Look, here…” he held his cock by the base for her to see clearer, “this is the saddle.” He let go of his erection and spread his palms over his thighs invitingly. “This is the horse. You just get on it and…ride it.”

Jane smirked, biting her lips to keep from giggling too loud. “That is…creative. Is that all there is to it?”

“Want to see how hard it is?” Paul fixed her with a gaze that knocked her breathless. With a moment’s hesistation, she reached out to stroke Paul’s cock, earning her a low sigh of pleasure. She slipped her hand lower, pumping it up and down, feeling it grow and throb in her grip.

“See? It…likes you…” Paul murmured, a ghost of a smirk on his lips. Throwing caution to the wind, she let go of Paul’s cock and grabbed each side of his face, pressing her lips to his into hot, whispery kisses. Grasping the arms of the chair for leverage, Jane straddled Paul’s lap. Before she could stop herself from crying out, she felt the head of his cock breech her wet opening. She squeezed her eyes shut at the momentary pain while Paul showered her throat and cheek with loving kisses as she sank down onto him, a hand holding firm to her lower back for support while the other cupped her face.

“Shhh, love…Just relax. Relax.”

When Paul was fully sheathed inside, she didn’t know what to do at first. Paul’s body was as tense as a bow string and her body was still struggling to occupy Paul’s whole length, squeezing and clamping down on him from the inside. As a simple gesture, she put her hand on his shoulder and his eyes flew open almost comically.

“Uh?”

“Do I just…” Before she could finish her question, she tried as a test to 'ride’ by moving against him, causing a jolt of pleasure shooting up her spine as Paul’s cock slid and rubbed inside her in the most wicked way.

“Y-yeah! Hang on…” The hand on her lower back moved to her hip, gripping it and forcing it back and forth rhythmically. “Move like that. Can you do that?”

“I’ll try…” Jane said shakily.

With Paul’s hand guiding her, Jane undulated her lower body, taking him deeper as he murmured cut-off noises of encouragement against her lips. Even though she could barely see his face in the darkness, her lips found his as she clung to him, grabbing the front of his buttoned up shirt and twisting the material with her fingers. Even in the dark, she could see Paul bare his teeth as he growled low. While the hand on her hip was sliding up her now sweaty back, his other hand cupped her breast, flicking her hardened nipple with his thumb. Jane moaned as quietly as she could manage, a breeze sending her red hair whipping against her enraptured face.

“Fuck,” Paul breathed. “You look so fucking sexy like that…”

Jane didn’t have in her to be embarrassed like how she usually was when Paul complimented her. Instead, she went faster, which caused him to sharply intake his breath and buck underneath her.

“You’re a natural, luv…a fucking natural…” he panted, mouthing a scalding hot trail down the slope of her neck to where the neckline of her dress dipped. Jane arched up as she felt her boyfriend’s fingers plunged between her legs, rubbing her raw clit.

“Paul!…I…” Her voice was an insistent whimper as they drove faster and faster. In the heat of it, she wasn’t aware of how fast or hard they were going eexcept for their escalating panting and gasping noises muffled against one another and Paul’s thighs colliding with hers. “I don’t know…if I can…”

“C'mon, love…don’t stop now…come for me…c'mon…” Their mouths were hovering just out of reach of one another, puffs of breath hitting their flushed skin. Paul’s finger moved faster as Jane clutched Paul’s shirt for purchase. She knew she was close as she leaned almost completely back, coming hard with a muffled moan, quaking and shuddering in Paul’s lap. She tried to hold on while Paul found his release moments after but she was completely limp, nearly falling off. With a breathless chuckle, he righted her, letting her settle against his heaving chest.

“There, I got you…”

They laid in silence trying to recover. Paul, ever the pragmatist, was the one to slid Jane, sweaty and spent off his lap and set up straighting up. Jane excused herself to the bathroom to check her hair. Luckily she retrieved her panties because when she returned, her brother and Paul were chatting amiably, as if nothing had happened while they were waiting. She put on an innocent face as she joined them. Paul’s eyes met hers briefly in acknowledgement across the table.

“I hope I didn’t keep you two waiting long,” Peter said, scratching the back of his head apologetically. 

“Not at all,” Paul said and pinched Jane’s thigh under the table. “We were just having a conversation about horses.”

Jane bit her lip. Oh, Paul was going to get it later.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic posting to A03 after lurking around for almost a month.  
> This is kind of an old fic I wrote and gifted to somebody else's Tumblr but I decided to post it here because 1) it'd be easier to find and 2) it's not that bad, as far as my writing goes. I'm not that good at het fic tbh.  
> Originally, it started as a smutty fantasy I'd spun and wrote down in one of my old diaries because I was paranoid of any of my family finding it. >_>;  
> But I hope somebody out there likes it. Comment, kudo, encourage. I did a quick sweep of typos but let me know if I missed any.


End file.
